


Shorts.

by prdshan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sensitivity, Slight Possessiveness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdshan/pseuds/prdshan
Summary: Jisung has a thing for Hyunjin's thighs.





	Shorts.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosieryus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieryus/gifts).

> based on [@fairyhwangs](https://twitter.com/fairyhwangs?s=09)  
[hyunsung au](https://twitter.com/fairyhwangs/status/1147311859097206784?s=19)

Hyunjin was wearing shorts. 

That, in itself, wasn't remarkable. Everyone wore shorts—they were just another item of clothing. But on Hyunjin, well...

Maybe it was less about the shorts themselves, and more about Hyunjin.

Specifically, Hyunjin's thighs. 

Jisung would love to say that this was the first time his gaze had ever lingered over Hyunjin's thighs, but that would be a lie. He loved everything about Hyunjin, but there was just something about his thighs that had Jisung's face flushed and his throat drying up. And God, when he wore those tight-fitting leather pants, Jisung had almost asked Chan to physically restrain him lest he be arrested for a display of public indecency. 

So yes, Hyunjin's thighs—amazing, fantastic, beautiful, strong, lean, tanned, Jisung could go on and on, make a list, alphabetize it, and put it up in his studio as a constant reminder (not that he really needed one, when he had Hyunjin right there with him).

He could not for the life of him tear his eyes away from where the shorts were riding up Hyunjin's legs, revealing more and more of Hyunjin's perfectly golden skin. 

They were lying in bed together. It was supposed to be innocent—though Jisung didn't know how long that would last when he was draped over Hyunjin's body, slotted between his perfectly sculpted thighs, arms wrapped around his waist and face buried in his chest. Honestly, Jisung was ready to thank whatever god or deity that had placed him in this specific position, because fuck, Jisung was beyond lucky. 

Beneath him, Hyunjin's chest rose and fell steadily, his eyes half mast as he stared down at Jisung who lifted his head to rest his chin on Hyunjin's sternum. Jisung shifted the moment their eyes met, almost hissing when his sweatpants rode up his ankles, his skin brushing against Hyunjin's bare calves. 

The contact was barely anything, again _ innocent_, but it sent tingles sparking across Jisung's skin, made his face flush lightly, made his breath hitch and stutter in his chest. 

It didn't help—it _ really _ didn't fucking help—that Hyunjin seemed to mistake Jisung's flustered state for one of discomfort. His eyes grew slightly concerned and his hands travelled down Jisung spine, rubbing soothing circles across the small of his back. He knew Hyunjin meant it as a comforting gesture, but all it did was send a shudder through Jisung, had him dropping his face into Hyunjin chest as he struggled to _ breathe_. Hyunjin moved his hands from the dip of Jisung's spine to his waist and squeezed. 

Jisung let out an embarrassingly strained whimper, pushing his face even further into the fabric of Hyunjin's hoodie. 

"You okay?" Hyunjin asked lowly, and _ fuck_, Jisung must have been some other kind of perverted because, Jesus Christ, Hyunjin's _voice_. He imagined what that voice would sound like pressed up against his ear, plush lips fluttering over his skin as Hyunjin ruined him...

He bit down hard on his lower lip before any more incriminating sounds could escape his throat. 

His face bloomed a deep red as Hyunjin squeezed his waist again, trying to draw his attention. "Jisung?" 

He hated the worry in Hyunjin's voice—he hated Hyunjin being anything less than happy at all times—so he forced himself to lift his head and show Hyunjin that he was fine. 

Well, technically he was fine. There was nothing actually _ wrong_, except for the fact that he was losing his goddamn mind and it was all Hyunjin's fault. Hyunjin and those stupid, ridiculous, _ blasphemous _ shorts. 

"I'm fine," Jisung finally managed to get out, but his voice was croaky and rough.

He flicked his eyes up, catching Hyunjin staring down at him with an inquisitive expression, as if he was methodically working on a puzzle and was seconds away from fitting together the final pieces. 

"Are you sure?" Hyunjin asked, his voice more curious than concerned now.

Jisung cleared his throat before attempting to answer, but before he could get the words out, Hyunjin shifted beneath him, sliding one of his legs up against Jisung's, drawing the fabric of his sweatpants higher, their bare skin coming into contact again. 

Jisung choked on whatever he was going to say, dropping his head again and trying to stay still, to not let Hyunjin know just how affected he was about the whole situation. He cursed himself for being so sensitive, too responsive to the lightest of touches. Hyunjin hadn't even properly gotten his hands on Jisung yet, and here he was, already reduced to a mess by nothing other than the feeling of Hyunjin's scorching hot skin pressed against his own. 

Hyunjin hummed, the sound rumbling against Jisung's cheek where it was pressed up against his chest. Jisung let out a shaky breath, trailing one hand up to Hyunjin's stomach and lazily tracing patterns at the hem, trying to distract himself from his own inner turmoil. 

"You're wearing shorts," Jisung blurted, unable to stop himself. 

He bit his traitorous tongue, and ducked his chin. The way Hyunjin first stiffened, then relaxed, then chuckled deep in his throat—Jesus fucking Christ, he really was trying to end Jisung's life—alerted Jisung to the fact that Hyunjin had finally realised what was going on. The blush on his cheeks deepened. 

Jisung thought Hyunjin would say something, maybe mock or tease him, maybe push him away, but instead Hyunjin stayed silent.

When the silence stretched on for too long, Jisung's own anxiety got the better of him, and he lifted his head to look at whatever expression was on Hyunjin's face. 

That seemed to be what Hyunjin was waiting for because when Jisung's eyes met his, he smirked. Jisung didn't even have a chance to brace himself before Hyunjin bent his knees, bringing them up to wrap and Jisung's waist. He hooked his ankles together behind Jisung's back, squeezing his thighs together and drawing Jisung closer. 

The breath was knocked out of him, leaving him all but wheezing as he tried to process the feeling of Hyunjin's muscular thighs wrapped around him, rippling as they tightened their hold. 

"_Hyunjin_," Jisung gasped, unable to think of anything else to say. His mind was clouded with lust and want and Hyunjin, Hyunjin, _ Hyunjin_. 

Hyunjin flexed his thighs, slowly drawing them up higher and arching up just enough to make Jisung hiss again. Once he'd gotten over the initial shock of the movement, he weakly glared up at Hyunjin. 

"Asshole," he cursed.

He half heartedly tried to push away, but Hyunjin wasn't having that, rolling his hips up again and squeezing his thighs around Jisung until he collapsed against him, too aroused to think clearly. 

Hyunjin didn't give him a moment of peace, tilting his head and running his tongue along his lower lip. Jisung followed the movement with hungry eyes, resisting the urge to capture Hyunjin's lips with his own and suck on his beautifully full lower lip until it was blood red and swollen. 

"You know," Hyunjin said, still smirking as he brought his hands up Jisung's back, this time rucking up his t-shirt and letting his slightly long nails drag over Jisung's skin. Jisung shuddered, heartbeat doubling in speed.

Hyunjin tangled his fingers in Jisung's hair, tugging but only lightly enough to be a tease. He leaned forward until their faces were inches apart, and smiled down at Jisung innocently, but with mischievous eyes. 

"What?" Jisung asked, voice dazed and faraway. He couldn't look away from Hyunjin's eyes, dark and filled with something Jisung could only describe as predatory. 

"You've never seen me dance," Hyunjin said, tugging at Jisung's hair again, hold firmer this time, scattering the last of Jisung's coherent thoughts to the wind. He blinked, head too clouded to produce any thoughts other than how good Hyunjin looked, how warm his body was, the sensation of his bare skin against Jisung's and the way he just wanted more. 

"We should change that," Hyunjin said, but Jisung was too preoccupied with running a tentative hand up Hyunjin's leg to fully register what he was saying. 

He dropped his gaze, letting his eyes follow the path of his fingers as they slid from Hyunjin's calf, the touch going from featherlight and gentle, to firm, digging into the flesh of Hyunjin's thigh and watching as the skin dipped and rippled beneath his fingers. His hand floated higher and higher until Hyunjin was squirming beneath him, arching up into his touch, silently asking for more. 

Jisung happily obliged, letting his other hand follow the same path on Hyunjin's left leg, until he both his hands were trailing over Hyunjin's thighs, inching higher but never quite reaching where he knew Hyunjin wanted him. He was a tease he knew, but so was Hyunjin, inviting Jisung into his bed, wearing those shorts, as if he didn't know what a weak, _weak_ man Jisung was.

He deserved a little payback after all. 

He was so engrossed in making Hyunjin sigh and squirm that when Hyunjin suddenly leveraged his weight, flipping them over and sliding down Jisung's body and off the bed, all he could do was gasp in shock at the sudden movement. Jisung tried to grab onto him and pull him back, but Hyunjin was too quickly, slipping through his grasp and leaving Jisung's arms hanging in the air, outstretched towards him. 

The warmth left his body along with Hyunjin and he was left shivering despite the clothes he still wore. He tugged at the sleeves of his hoodie—actually it was Hyunjin's hoodie, and it hung over Jisung's frame, dwarfing him—and shifted until he was on his knees, looking up at Hyunjin pleadingly. 

"Where are you going?" Jisung whined, slightly petulant. He'd finally gotten his hands on Hyunjin after so long—after hours of imagining what it would be like, what Hyunjin would feel like, sound like—and for him to pull away so quickly.... it wasn't fair. 

"I thought you wanted to get away from me?" Hyunjin asked as he stood, reaching for his phone. He cast a look in Jisung's direction, gaze flickering over Jisung's body, taking in his position before he quickly looked away. But Jisung caught the way he gulped, how he ran his tongue along his lips. 

Jisung knew Hyunjin wanted him, so why was he making this so difficult?

Jisung crawled forward until he was at the edge of the mattress, sitting up on his knees and snaking his arms around Hyunjin's waist, pressing them together until there was not a millimetre of space between them. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Hyunjin's neck and peppering gentle kisses across the column of his throat, all the way down to his collarbones.

"I couldn't even if I tried," Jisung said, nipping at the thin skin of Hyunjin's collarbones, leaving tiny, pink marks. If given the time, he would happily bite and suck bruises into Hyunjin's skin until his neck was a pretty mess of blue and purple. 

"You're..." Jisung paused and pulled back, trying to find the right word. When he did, he looked up at Hyunjin through his lashes, biting his lip, "Intoxicating."

And that, Hyunjin truly was. 

Jisung always felt a little drunk around him—not the bad, disoriented kind—but like he was constantly buzzing, his body tingling with warmth, brain a little hazy but still clear enough to focus all his attention onto Hyunjin. Everything about him had Jisung wanting more. He was greedy, he knew, but Hyunjin was overflowing with talent, and beauty, and charm, and how could Jisung not want that all to himself? 

Hyunjin cradled Jisung's head, leaning forward until their faces with centimetres apart, his breath tickling Jisung lips. He smiled—entirely different to the smirk he had worn seconds ago—nuzzling his nose against Jisung's. 

"Now you know how I feel," Hyunjin whispered, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. 

He was too close for Jisung to see him clearly, his features blurred, but Jisung could appreciate their closeness and the way Hyunjin caressed his cheeks. Hyunjin sighed, pulling back a little and when he opened his eyes again, his pupils were dilated, so large Jisung could barely make out the brown of his irises.

He held Jisung's face in his hands, his eyes dark and yet his gaze still reverent, looking down at him as if Jisung were the most precious thing he'd ever seen, and couldn't wait to ruin. 

"I'm addicted to you," Hyunjin said, but his voice was distant, as if he, himself, was just becoming aware of the truth of that statement. 

Jisung's chest ached, his heart suddenly too big for his ribcage, pounding against his sternum, a steady drumbeat that he knew Hyunjin could feel as well.

Even though it was implied, there was nothing like hearing Hyunjin admit that he wanted Jisung just as much as Jisung wanted him. To know that the craving, the yearning that seemed to burrow itself into his bones, was reciprocated, made him burn hotter, want it more.

Want it _ now._

Hyunjin must have been thinking the same thing, because he tilted Jisung's chin up, slotting his lips against Jisung's carefully, slowly, as if he were savouring the taste of something he'd been denied for too long.

Jisung pressed himself closer—as if that were even possible—eagerly licking into Hyunjin's mouth, sucking and biting at his lips, chasing the taste until he couldn't breathe. The magnetic pull between them was too strong, drawing them towards each other and keeping them there, though Jisung didn't mind, because he doubted there was anywhere better than Hyunjin's arms. 

They both pulled back at the same time, gasping slightly. Jisung stared down at Hyunjin's lips, glossy and red, swollen just the way he liked them. 

Before Jisung could dive back in, capture Hyunjin's lips with his own and keep the taste of him on his tongue—because if he was being honestly, he would gladly kiss Hyunjin for hours, would happily die as Hyunjin stole the breath from his lungs just as long as he didn't stop—Hyunjin quickly kissed Jisung's forehead. It was gentle, a stark contrast to the rough and insistent way he'd just devoured Jisung's mouth. 

"I have a lot of videos," Hyunjin said, stepping back. "I thought it'd be better if I just... show you."

He smiled again, not the cocky smirk, or the warm grin. No, this smile was one Jisung hadn't seen before. Seductive, sultry. Jisung hated it—he hated what it did to him, except that he really didn't. But he knew—the moment he saw that smile he knew—Hyunjin could ask anything of him, and he would happily, eagerly, wholeheartedly oblige.

Jisung gripped the duvet, keeping his hands from reaching out and pulling Hyunjin back to him. Hyunjin took a few more steps, plugging his phone into the stereo and not even hesitating to pick a song.

That made Jisung wonder if he'd planned this all along, and if so, how long had he been thinking about it? What had he imagined?

Jisung could conjure up dozens of fantasies that he'd envisioned in the last few days alone, and he itched to know what was running through Hyunjin's head. 

"I don't—" Jisung's voice cracked on the last syllable as he watched Hyunjin play with the zipper of his hoodie. He wondered if Hyunjin would let him drag it down with his teeth. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Hyunjin played with his already bruised lips, running his thumb along the raw skin. Jisung didn't know where to look—at Hyunjin's lips, at the sliver of skin that peaked out at his chest, at those ridiculously perfect thighs—and he had a feeling Hyunjin was doing it all on purpose. 

"Why is that?" Hyunjin asked sweetly, expression full of false innocence. That shouldn't have been as hot as it was. 

"I won't be able to hold myself back."

And that was the truth. Jisung could only take so much, and it had been so long, and this was _ Hyunjin. _ Gorgeous, perfect, mind-numbingly sexy Hyunjin, who was somehow _ exactly _ Jisung's type and yet also more—better.

Jisung was starving, and if given the chance—which was being presented to him in that moment, on a silver fucking platter—he would _ devour _Hyunjin, and Jisung didn't know if he was ready for that yet. He didn't want to push, would wait however long it took for Hyunjin to be ready, or even if he never felt ready, Jisung would honour his wishes. 

Except, in true Hyunjin fashion, he tilted his head to the side, his sweet smile growing until it was no longer sweet but more scary, but a good scary. The kind that made Jisung straighten and quiver in anticipation for what came next. 

"And what makes you think I want you to hold back?" Hyunjin smiled mischievously, finally drawing down the zipper of his hoodie and letting it fall down his arms and pool at his elbows. 

_ This isn't fair_, Jisung thought as he watched Hyunjin start the song and turn the volume all the way up. 

Then he started dancing, and the realisation set in.

If Hyunjin alone—just existing—was too much for Jisung to handle, Hyunjin when he danced was downright _ lethal, _and Jisung was sure he had died and ascended by now. 

Jisung was mesmerized, unable to look away from every ripple and shudder of Hyunjin's body.

He moved fluently, elegantly, each movement bleeding into the next, matching every beat of the song.

Jisung had never been a particularly religious person, but the only way he could describe Hyunjin in that moment, was sinful. He made Jisung want to fall to his knees in worship because he was perfect and beautiful, and he wanted Hyunjin to take him apart for hours until he was ruined for everyone else but him. 

The song eventually came to a close, but Hyunjin didn't stop moving, because why would he when he could prolong Jisung's torture just a bit more?

Jisung had been told countless times in the past, that good things come to those who wait—overused but maybe no less true—but he had always been an impatient person, and when it came to Hyunjin well… they'd waited long enough, hadn't they? 

"Hyunjin," he said, voice more desperate than he'd meant for it to be, but he didn't care. He'd warned Hyunjin after all. 

Hyunjin smiled serenely, letting his hoodie fall to the floor. His fingers danced along the hem of his tank top, slowly hiking it up, up, _ up, _until he pulled it over his head and tossed it to the side without a second thought. He didn't even get to the waistband of his shorts before Jisung was on him, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him forward. 

Hyunjin gasped against Jisung's mouth, surprised but still barely needing any time to reciprocate, easily exploring Jisung's mouth and moaning as if it were the first time and not the hundredth. He let Jisung pull him down, but instead of completely giving in, he gripped Jisung's legs and flipped them over so that he was lying flat against the mattress, Jisung straddling his thighs. 

"I hate you," Jisung said without thinking.

He leaned forward, his hands on Hyunjin chest as he pressed kisses along his jaw, nibbled at his earlobes, tangled his fingers through Hyunjin's hair and pulled, _ hard. _He couldn't stop himself from speaking, words tumbling from his lips so quickly, he wondered if they were even decipherable. 

"You're so perfect," Jisung said, enjoying the gasp Hyunjin let out as he scraped his nails down Hyunjin's chest all the way down to the waistband of his shorts. "God, you're _ unfair." _

"I-I'm not—" Hyunjin tried to say, but Jisung cut him off with a quick roll of his hips and a sharp bite to his shoulder. 

It was supposed to be a tease, but the friction was so good, Jisung couldn't resist grinding down again, and again, _ and again_.

He hadn't even realised he'd found a rhythm until Hyunjin was whimpering underneath him, arching his back with his fingers digging into Jisung's hips almost painfully, no doubt leaving bruises. Fuck, Jisung _ hoped _there would be bruises. 

"_Hyunjin_," Jisung said, his voice strained as he tried to keep it even.

He looked down, arousal tripling, leaving him breathless as he took in Hyunjin's disheveled state. His hair was a mess, splayed out like a halo around his head. Ironic that someone could look as pretty as an angel, and yet move like the devil. Like Jisung had said before—_unfair. _

Jisung sat up, hands on Hyunjin pectorals, admiring the way the muscles shifted, the way his chest stuttered on every shaky gasp. 

_ So responsive, _ Jisung thought slowing his own hips and watching with rapt fascination as Hyunjin's eyes fluttered closed, face contorting beautifully, back arching off the mattress in a perfect curve. The ache in Jisung's gut spread, the want—no, the _ need_—to see Hyunjin fall apart for him; _ because _of him. 

"Baby," Jisung said, and _ oh, _Hyunjin liked that judging from the way he whined high in his throat. He tensed for a moment before going limp, cheeks flushing bright red. His eyes opened only slightly, enough for Jisung to see just how far gone he really was. 

"Jisung," Hyunjin breathed, the name escaping his lips like a plea, though for what, Jisung wasn't entirely sure. "Jisung, _ please._"

"Begging for me already?" Jisung asked, and it was his turn to smirk. Hyunjin blinked rapidly, his eyes opened wider as he stared up at Jisung, desperation clear in their depths. 

"What do you want, baby?" Jisung asked, shifting and once again picking up the pace, rocking up against Hyunjin until he was writhing and moaning, hands unintentionally guiding Jisung's hips back and forth.

It must have all been too much, the question drawing Hyunjin to a halt, but the nickname turning him on even more. That, combined with the too-good friction pushing him further and further to the edge, had Hyunjin stumbling over his words. 

"I don't—_ fuck, Jisung _—I don't know—p-please just—I can't—" 

Oh, never in his life had Jisung ever been this happy to have turned someone into a completely shameless, babbling mess.

They hadn't even fucked yet, but Jisung could vividly imagine what it would be like—the sounds Hyunjin would make rang through his head on a loop. He had to banish the mental image before it pushed him too far, and he _ refused _ to finish first. It had to be Hyunjin, it _ had to be. _

"I could fuck you," Jisung said, satisfied with the effect his words had on Hyunjin as his hands skittered away from Jisung's hips to his back, clutching onto the fabric of his shirt as if it was the only thing keeping him tethered. 

"Or I could ride you," Jisung said, his own breath coming up short at the idea. "Maybe I could fuck your thighs too? Would you let me do that, baby?" 

"_Yes," _ Hyunjin said, repeating the word over and over again, like a chant. "_Ah—!" _

"Another time," Jisung said.

He was surprised at himself. He didn't usually have this amount of restraint during sex, and Hyunjin was every wet dream he'd ever had come to life. It would have been astonishing, had Jisung not been driving forward with the singular need to watch Hyunjin break. 

"You look so good like this," Jisung said, praise falling from his tongue, sweet and sticky, coated with truth and fondness. "So pretty, all spread out just for me. So desperate too. You want me that badly?" 

"_Fuck," _Hyunjin cursed, his eyes snapping open. Jisung didn't know where these words were coming from, but he couldn't stop them—he didn't want to. His words had the desired effect though, because Hyunjin's eyes were clouded with lust, distant and hazy yet still focused on Jisung. "You can't just—"

"I can't what, baby?" Jisung asked, leaning down to press his lips against Hyunjin's ear. 

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist, drawing him forward until Jisung collapsed against him, still bucking his hips up to chase the friction between them, movements jerky and quick. He was close—honestly, so was Jisung at this point, but he ignored that for now—and all he needed was a little push. 

"I can do whatever I want," Jisung said, skimming his teeth along the skin of Hyunjin's throat. "I can take you apart again and again, until you beg me to stop. Or I could just leave you like this—"

"No—" Hyunjin said, gripping onto Jisung's sleeve tightly. 

"Don't worry, I'm not that cruel," Jisung said, because he really wasn't. As fun as he imagined it would he to deny Hyunjin his pleasure, that would be counterproductive to what he actually wanted. 

"Come on, baby," Jisung said, urging Hyunjin to move faster, whispering filth into his ear until he was almost crying, his arms coming up to clutch onto Jisung's shoulders. "Come for me."

Jisung pulled back so he could watch, and he was so glad he did. Hyunjin was undeniably beautiful all on his own, but Jisung didn't think anything could ever compare to the way his head fell back, his mouth opening in a silent scream, his entire body arching and rolling, completely taken over by pleasure. And the _ sound_, fuck the low moan that escaped his throat would forever be ingrained in Jisung's brain as one of the best things he'd ever heard in his life. 

He remembered the way he'd mocked Chan for adding samples of moans to his songs, but _ now _ —now Jisung understood.

If he could, he'd record that sound and put it on every track, except that was a lie. Because Jisung was a bastard, and a possessive one at that. No one but him would ever get to hear that sound, _ no one. _

Hyunjin was panting as he came down from his high, blinking until he stared up at Jisung with clear eyes. Jisung was about to ask if he was okay—if it had been too much—when, much like earlier, Hyunjin flipped their positions and slipped down the bed.

Jisung bit back a shout as Hyunjin pulled down his sweatpants and underwear at the same time, tossing them in the direction of his own forgotten clothes. 

"Baby, you don't have to—" Jisung tried to say, but of course Hyunjin didn't listen. And of course, Hyunjin was annoyingly perfect at this too.

He took Jisung down almost completely in one go, not even gagging, and Jisung found himself irrationally jealous of whoever had taught Hyunjin that skill, whoever he had practised with.

But those thoughts—all his thoughts—quickly dissolved into nothing as Hyunjin took him apart with his mouth and tongue just as methodically and skillfully as Jisung had done to him with his words. 

Hyunjin refused to pull off, not even when Jisung was whimpering warnings and tugging at his hair. He gripped onto Jisung's hips, nails leaving crescents in his skin, bobbing his head and swallowing as he finally tipped Jisung over the edge and spiralling down into unyielding pleasure. 

"Unfair," Jisung panted as Hyunjin crawled up thecmattress to collapse onto the bed next to him, hooking one leg around Jisung's waist and draping an arm across his chest. Jisung turned onto his side, splaying a hand over Hyunjin's hip and drawing him closer. Hyunjin kissed him, soft, almost delicately. 

"Good?" Hyunjin asked, as if he even _ needed _to ask. There would only ever be one answer. 

"Perfect," Jisung said, sighing happily. He pressed another kiss to Hyunjin's lips before peppering small pecks across his cheeks, nose, chin, jaw. Hyunjin was giggling, trying—but not really—to pull away from Jisung's assault. "You're perfect."

It was after a shower, way longer than they'd intended for it to be, when they were changed and lying across Hyunjin's bed once again, in the same position they had been in earlier—expect this time there was no arousal, just the warm satisfaction of being wrapped up in each other, mixed with easy content and happiness—that Hyunjin broke the silence. 

"Hey Jisung," he said, tone still holding a bit of mischief from earlier. "I should wear these shorts that next time we go to your studio."

Jisung's brain short circuited at the thought of Hyunjin, in his studio, wearing those shorts. 

"No." 

Hyunjin laughed. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing anything even slightly nsfw so like... sorry. 
> 
> anyway, my twitter [@hwngjisung](https://twitter.com/hwngjisung?s=09)


End file.
